Summum
by Fjerilhaiva
Summary: Fanfics GazettE Quand un des guitaristes de GazettE est amoureux d'une belle blonde, et l'autre d'une jolie brune, et que les deux sont trop idiots pour comprendre les sousentendus, ça donne ça !
1. Dos à dos, Face à face

**Auteur :** Dark Bloody Yakigane

**Titre :** Summum

**Disclaimer : **Ils sont pas à moi, c'est jamais arrivé, et tout ça c'est bien dommage.

**Genre : **Yaoi, lemon, musique

**Pairing :** Aoi x Uruha, pour le plus grand bonheur de trois de mes autresses préférées.

**Note de l'auteur :** J'avais dit à Totchi : "Quand j'aurais fini Linda Linda !, j'te fais un AoRuwa". Le voilou 8D Par contre, ça risque d'être sombre, et nul. Désolée. Humeur du moment.

_**Summum**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Dos à dos, Face à face**_

Je t'observe, de loin. De très loin. Tu ne peux même pas t'en rendre compte. Tes doigts parcourent ta guitare tandis que tu répètes la partie accoustique de D.L.N. Alors que tu travailles comme j'aimerais le faire, mes cheveux sont tirés en arrière, malaxés, modelés, bref, coiffés. La coiffeuse, d'ailleurs, elle regarde mon reflet avec un grand sourire. Oui, je sais, je suis beau, elle me le répète à chaque fois. Oui, je sais, elle m'a aussi dit que si je me tournais vers les femmes, elle aimerais bien être avec moi. Oui, je sais, elle ne comprenait pas que tu n'aies pas déjà craqué en me voyant comme ça.

"Oui, je sais," murmuré-je avant même qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

Elle me regarde avec une moue contrariée, sachant très bien que je connaissais son discours par coeur. Si tu ne craques pas, c'est parce que tu aimes les femmes, tout simplement... Et à la façon dont tu joues, je suppose qu'il y en a une dans ton coeur... Tant pis. Je ne lui ferais pas d'ombre. Si tu tiens tellement à elle, je t'aiderais même à rester à ses côtés. Tu cesses de jouer pour jeter un oeil à mon reflet, en souriant. Que peux-tu bien penser en cet instant ? A qui ? Je n'en sais rien, mais tu souris, et ça me suffit. Je souris à mon tour, mais plus pour toi que pour mon reflet. J'y jette un oeil discret, découvrant que mes cheveux étaient bien plus noirs que je ne l'imaginais... Bon, j'avoue, il y a plus préoccupant. Je vais rejoindre mon aimée, caresser sensuellement ses cordes, lui arracher des gémissements mélodieux... Et toi, tu me rejoins pour en faire de même. Nous allons répéter ensemble, mais le faire face à face est une vraie torture pour moi, alors je serais dos à toi. Le son de nos guitares s'accorde à merveille alors que je sens ton regard chaleureux dans mon dos. Il transperce mes épaule, atteint un instant mon coeur, me fait frissoner puis se détourne pour se poser sur ta guitare. Je croirais presque que tu as deviné mon mal-être; en fait, j'en suis presque sûr puisque tu délaisses ton instrument pour insufler une douce chaleur à mon corps, glissant ton délicieux visage dans mon cou et tes bras fins et délicats autour de mon corps. Mon coeur s'affole et mon corps se raidit alors que je sens ton souffle contre mon cou et ton torse contre mon dos.

"Ça va, Aoi ?" murmurent tes lèvres contre mon cou.

Comment ça pourrait aller alors que tu es là, contre moi, à me serrer contre toi comme pour rassurer d'un mauvais rêve ? Ton étreinte me rassure et me fait paniquer à la fois; je veux rester dans mes bras et m'en échapper le plus vite possible. Laisses-moi m'enfuir, Uruha, laisses-moi m'enfuir ! Mon souffle a du s'accélérer, car tu resserres ton étreinte, me faisant désormais face, tes yeux glissant sur mon visage comme pour chercher la cause de mes soucis. Sauf que la cause de mes soucis, c'est toi. Mon visage reste obstinément tourné vers le sol et mon instrument, tandis que tu cherches toujours à connaître la raison de mes problèmes.

"Oui, Uruha, tout va bien..."

Je prends un ton plus ou moins enjoué, et souris faussement - qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, après tout ? Tu me souris en retour et te relèves, empoignant ton instrument, te préparant à rejoindre la scène. Je reste là un instant, jusqu'à ce que Ruki, Reita, puis Kai ne me poussent à rejoindre la scène à mon tour. Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ? Parce que j'ai pas envie... A contre-coeur, je glisse ma guitare électrique autour de mon corps et pousse un soupir de bien-être. Cette guitare, tu me l'as offerte en m'assurant que le son me correspondait à merveille. Je ne sais trop quoi en penser, mais effectivement le son m'a tout de suite plu, et il est tout à fait en accord avec mon jeu... Je la caresse un instant comme j'aimerais caresser ton corps, avant de rejoindre le reste du groupe sur scène. Je souris à ma guitare. Pour moi, elle te représente. Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule. Tu ne me regardes pas, et heureusement, d'ailleurs, parce que tu finirais par te foutre de ma gueule. Vient le moment fatidique de notre duo, et je te rejoins sur le podium de Ruki pour jouer dos à dos avec toi. Nous regardons nos guitares, le public, nos guitares... Et nous nous regardons. Mes yeux refusent catégoriquement de rejoindre les tiens, alors que je sens ceux-ci se poser sur moi. Mais malgré tout nos regards se croisent, et je panique. Par chance, le duo se finit bientôt et nous nous séparons à nouveau; je rejoins ma place et toi la tienne, à l'autre bout de la scène. Un jour, mon coeur explosera...


	2. Ma délicieuse douleur

Note de l'auteur : Huuu... 8D

_**Chapitre 2 : Ma délicieuse douleur**_

Je n'ose pas te regarder. Même quand nous commençons Regret, je n'y arrive pas. Tes yeux noirs m'envoûtent tellement que je sais que si je te regarde, j'en oublierais de jouer. Mes yeux se concentrent sur la guitare et sur le public, alors que ta voix résonne avec celle de Ruki. Je te sens chanter, la voix triste. Qu'as-tu, Aoi, en ce moment ? Tu as beau me mentir, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux rien dire ? La chanson s'achève sous les applaudissements du public tandis que mon regard explore toute la salle, en évitant soigneusement l'endroit où tu te trouves... Le concert se termine, Ruki remercie le public, nous saluons tous ensemble, un à chaque bout, et sortons. Je ne te regarde même pas, ou alors de loin. Je préfère contempler ton reflet, au moins de cette manière, je peux t'observer sans que tu ne le sache...

"Uruha ? Grouilles de te changer, on rentre à l'hôtel," me dit Reita, me sortant de ma torpeur et de l'admiration de ton corps.

Je le regarde, reprenant mes esprits, et tourne un instant vers le regard vers toi. Tu es torse nu, en plein changement... Je détourne aussitôt le regard, me sentant rougir à la vue de ton sublime corps. Je me dirige vers ma loge perso. Oui, d'accord, je montre mes cuisses en concert, sur les photos, dans les clips et autres, mais ça me gêne. Mine de rien, je suis assez pudique, et je ne pense pas réussir à oser montrer mon torse trop maigre aux autres membres du groupe après avoir vu le tiens qui est si parfait... Je me change donc tranquillement, seul, et jette un oeil à mon corps. C'est pas bon, j'ai encore maigri... Je n'arrive presque plus à manger, et j'ai beau me forcer, c'est toujours pas assez... Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, je suis encore torse-nu, pas génial...

"Uruha ?"

C'est ta voix qui résonne dernière la porte, sa douceur figeant chacun de mes muscles, parcourus d'un frisson incontrôlable. Si ta simple voix me fait cet effet, lequel pourrait me faire ton corps...? Ce n'est pas franchement le moment de penser à ça...

"Oui ?"

Tu entrouvres doucement la porte, passant ton visage dans l'entrebaillement comme pour ne pas me déranger. Un adorable sourire enfantin orne tes lèvres, même si tu sembles trembler... Ton visage prend soudain une couleur tomate et se retire de l'entrebaillement, alors que tu refermes la porte de ma loge.

"Ah ! Je, euh, désolé, Uruha..." bredouilles-tu, comme confus, de nouveau derrière la porte.

Je me change rapidement et ouvre la porte, te gratifiant à mon tour d'un sourire. Je ne dois pas perdre tous mes moyens en ta présence, sinon je n'arriverais à rien... Je récupère mon costume, mes instruments et mon sac, puis je sors de la salle, discutant avec toi comme d'habitude. Deux vieux amis partageant une même passion pour la guitare; voilà à quoi nous ressemblons quand nous sommes ensemble. Ce qui ne se voit pas, c'est la douleur que je ressens chaque fois que nous parlons, chaque fois que je vois simplement ton visage... Ta voix, ton visage, ton attitude, tout me porte à croire que tu es amoureux. Je ne sais pas qui tu aimes... Sûrement une femme, une très jolie femme qui sait toute la valeur de ton corps et qui en prend soin. Sûrement une femme qui t'aime en retour, autant que moi je t'aime. Autant ? Je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Ou du moins j'espère que ça ne l'est pas. Je veux être le seul à admirer ainsi tes beaux yeux noirs, tes cheveux plus sombres que les ténèbres les plus denses, tes lèvres si tentantes, ponctuées de cet anneau qui ne me donne que plus envie de les toucher, ton corps fin, délicat et si bien fait, tes mains qui savent si bien faire vibrer les cordes de ta guitare, faisant ressortir à la perfection chacune de tes émotions. Même une chanson comme Shadow VI II I, si tu la joues alors que tu es triste, me paraîtra triste, même si tu tentes de le cacher. C'est tout ça qui me fait penser que tu ne vas pas bien en ce moment. Et je veux en parler avec toi... Ah, voilà l'hôtel. Je rejoins ma chambre, toi la tienne. Elles sont côte à côte, à croire que c'est fait exprès...

"Bonne nuit, Aoi," mumuré-je avant d'entrer dans la mienne.

"Bonne nuit, Uruha," réponds-tu.

Nous échangeons un sourire, puis regagnons nos chambres respectives. Simplement vêtu d'un pantalon, je m'allonge sur les couvertures et ferme les yeux, prêt à plonger dans le sommeil... Mais tu m'en tires, frappant à nouveau à ma porte. Je viens t'ouvrir et te propose d'entrer.

"Merci... Je peux m'asseoir ?"

"Bien sûr, assieds-toi sur le lit."

Tu le fais; et, presque honoré de ton geste, je m'asseois timidement à tes côtés, n'osant pas te regarder dans les yeux. Pourtant, ta main se pose sur ma joue, glisse sous mon menton, et m'oblige à le faire... Je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de noyer mes yeux dans les deux perles ténébreuses qui me regardent.

"Uruha... Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais, t'es amoureux, non ?" me demandes-tu.

Tu as tapé en plein dans le mille, sans savoir que la personne qui fait vibrer mon coeur à la manière des cordes d'une guitare, c'est toi. Toi qui le fait vibrer comme tu es le seul à savoir faire vibrer des cordes.

"Toi aussi, Aoi, non ?"

Une question en guise de réponse, mais on dirait que j'ai visé juste.

"Ouais, d'une jolie blonde..." souffles-tu, l'air presque désespéré. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais te rendre le sourire ! "Et toi ?"

"D'une jolie brune," je rétorque. "Une très jolie brune, plutôt bien foutue."

Nous rions ensemble. Tu ne me forces plus à te regarder, mais mon regard glisse naturellement vers le tiens, engendrant chez nous deux un fou rire chaque fois qu'ils se croisent.

"Racontes-moi tout."


	3. Ton corps pour le sien

Note de l'auteur : Voilà la suite 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Ton corps pour le sien**_

Nos voix se sont unies pour cette dernière phrase. Je panique un instant : comment te parler de toi-même sans que tu ne saches de qui il s'agit ? Voyant ton air aussi perdu que le mien, ma panique s'estompe, et je me remets à sourire.

"Bon, je commence," dis-je d'une voix assurée. J'ai repris confiance en moi. "C'est donc une belle blonde... Assez bien faite, peut-être un peu maigre. Elle est grande, et ses sourires sont à tomber..."

"Et son prénom ?" demandes-tu, comme passioné par mon récit.

"A-"

Je m'arrête un instant. Je ne vais tout de même pas sortir qu'"elle" s'appelle Atsuaki !

"Ami. Elle s'appelle Ami."

Tu souris. Comme je le disais, tes sourires sont à tomber... Comment ne pas river mes yeux sur tes lèvres à cet instant ? Tu ne dis rien à ce sujet, donc je continue. Je les regarde bouger, ces lèvres, sans trop comprendre ce qu'elles disent. Je suis chacun de leur mouvement, il n'y a que ça qui m'importe... Ça devient un jeu, puis une fascination.

"Aoi. Aoi, tu m'écoutes ?"

Je relève la tête, tiré de ma rêverie par ta voix.

"Hein ?"

"Tu m'écoutais pas, hein ?"

"Ah, désolé..."

Mais tu affiches un sourire; et si je ne te savais pas amoureux, j'aurais déjà capturé ces deux fraises qui ne demandent qu'à être croquées. Je me contente de te jeter un petit regard coupable pour m'excuser de mon inatention. Comment ai-je pu ne pas t'écouter, toi qui me captives tant ? Je souris à mon tour, assez maladroitement, et tu ris presque.

"Je disais donc," reprends-tu d'une voix amusée, "t'en es où à son sujet ?"

Je baisse la tête, tristement, cherchant désormais à éviter ton regard. Je ne veux pas que tu saches, même si je n'attends que ça. Sauf que je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment...

"Amour platonique. Et ça ira pas plus loin, je pense. Pour le moment, en tout cas."

Ma voix est triste et morne. Je me mords la lèvre, détaillant une fois de plus du regard ton corps qui m'attire tant. Ton visage, tout d'abord. Fin et féminin, doux et tendre. Tes yeux bienveillants mais aux airs mélancoliques, tes fins sourcils qui relèvent ta douceur. Ton nez qui descend comme une cascade jusqu'à tes lèvres, rondes et charnues, tes lèvres qui donne une irrésistible envie de les croquer. Mon regard descend sur ton menton, pour glisser jusque sur ton cou lisse, dont la seule apparence me donne des impressions de douceur. J'aurais voulu savoir si c'était vrai, mais rien ne m'y autorisait. Même pas toi...

"C'est bon, j'te force pas à en dire plus," souffles-tu, l'air inquiêt.

"Merci... Et moi, je peux savoir ?"

"Bien sûr !"

Et tu me la détailles. Elle est brune, très brune. Ses cheveux sont mi-longs, récemment coupés. Ses yeux sont noir ébène, 'plus sombre que les ténèbres' dis-tu. Elle a un très beau corps fin et souple, et elle s'appelle Suna.

"Et quand est-ce que je pourrais voir cette beauté ?" glissent mes lèvres alors que je suis tout près de toi.

Tu hésites un instant, et ton regard perdu me plaît. Je souris tendrement à cette vision : tu ressembles à un petit enfant, c'est vraiment trop mignon ! Et voilà le genre de réflection qui m'enfonce dans ma tristesse et ma solitude. Que faire, face à une femme aussi belle ? Aucune idée... Mon regard se perd dans le vide, et cette fois c'est toi qui relève mon menton, me forçant à me noyer dans tes yeux noisette.

"Aoi, ça va ? T'as l'air fatigué..."

Je hoche tristement la tête. Je ne suis pas fatigué, juste triste, mais autant le déguiser.

"J'suis épuisé... J'vais aller dormir."

Je m'apprête à me lever pour rejoindre ma chambre, mais tu me retiens avec un sourire timide. Trop mignon.

"T'as l'air trop crevé pour faire le chemin jusqu'à ta chambre... Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux. Après tout, c'est un lit deux places..."

Je te regarde d'un air étonné, mais tes yeux insistent. Je me voix mal refuser une telle proposition, d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que c'est plus parce que tu as besoin de compagnie que parce que je suis fatigué, que tu veux que je reste. Soit, je resterais. Déjà prêt à me coucher avant même d'avoir frappé à ta porte, je me glisse sous les couvertures, pas tellement loin de toi... Nos regards se croisent, nos lèvres se sourient. J'hésite un instant et ose te demander quelque chose qui, pour moi, est tellement inaccessible que c'est comme si je te demandais de m'épouser.

"Uruha..." murmuré-je.

"Oui ?" réponds-tu doucement, presque tendrement.

"J'ai..." Je reprends mon souffle. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais te demander ça. "Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?"

Ça y est. C'est sorti. Et ça fait du bien. Je soupire de soulagement, comme débarrassé d'un lourd fardeau. Peu m'importe si tu refuses, je l'ai dit. Sauf que je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ce que tu ai l'air troublé comme si je t'avais fait une déclaration d'amour, ou même à ce que tu me souries doucement. Tu n'imagines pas combien je peux être troublé...

"Evidemment."


	4. Mon corps contre le tiens

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci aux photos de Yubi pour l'idée du changement de style de Ruwa o gagatise devant les photos

_**Chapitre 4 : Mon corps contre le tiens**_

Et tu te glisses lentement au creux de mes bras, de façon presque cérémonieuse, et attendrissante. Tes lèvres sont toujours étendues en un sourire, et tu t'endors alors que je ne réalise pas encore que c'est toi qui es dans mes bras, qu'en cet instant ton visage n'appartient qu'à moi, que tes cheveux désormais en batailles le sont uniquement pour moi. Je souris à ce visage aux air enfantins, à ce sourire doux et tellement adorable. Si je n'écoutais que moi, je t'aurais déjà embrassé, mais je me refuse à faire ça : tu aimes une femme, tes lèvres doivent rester siennes. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu ne m'aurait pas repoussé ? Si ça se trouve, le jour où tu apprendras la vérité, je te dégoûterais, et tu voudras t'éloigner de moi. Et ça, tu vois, mon bel Aoi, c'est quelque chose que je refuse. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Surtout pas. Alors en cet instant qui me semble durer une éternité, je profite de la chaleur de ton corps contre le mien, de ton souffle régulier contre ma peau. A mon tour, je sombre dans le sommeil, quittant quelques heures tes bras pour ceux de Morphée. Lorsque je me réveille, il fait jour, et je sens de douces caresses sur mes cheveux. J'ouvre les yeux, lentement, pour te voir perdu dans tes pensées, tes doigts coulant dans mes cheveux.

"Aoi ?" soufflé-je.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant ton air paniqué et tes joues rougies par la gêne et la honte d'avoir été découvert.

"Ah, Uruha... Euh... Pardon..." glisses-tu avant de retirer ta main.

J'aimerais la retenir, mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Considérons que ton geste est une revanche pour les deux fois où je t'ai embrassé... Et puis, pourquoi t'en voudrais-je ? Ce genre de marque d'affection, c'est ce que j'attends depuis longtemps. Ma 'jolie brune, aux yeux et aux cheveux plus noirs que les ténèbres, au corps si bien fait'... Je te regarde en souriant, puis me détache à regret de ton corps.

"Bien dormi ?"

"Oui," réponds-tu doucement. "Et toi ?"

"Aussi," assuré-je avec un sourire qui se veut rassurant.

Tu réponds à mon sourire, et te lèves.

"Je vais aller m'habiller," dis-tu. "On descend ensemble ?"

J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, ajoutant que je viendrais te chercher dès que je serais prêt. Je m'habille lentement, recouvrant mon corps d'une chemise blanche à peine fermée, troquant mon pantalon noir pour un blanc. Entièrement en blanc... Il n'y a que dans cette couleur que je me sens réellement à l'aise, je m'en suis rendu compte pendant le tournage de Regret... Je m'observe un moment dans le mirroir, maquille mes yeux de noir, et sors de ma chambre après m'être coiffé. Je frappe à ta porte, pas trop fort, hésitant peut-être à faire trop de bruit ou à te déranger... Mais tu viens aussitôt m'ouvrir, et ton visage rayonne. Ton maquillage s'accorde au mien, et tes vêtements sont aussi noirs que les miens sont blancs... Comme toujours, ça te va à merveille. Tu souris encore une fois, et nous descendons rejoindre les autres; d'ailleurs, Ruki et Reita nous regarde d'un air aussi suspicieux que pervers. Ces deux-là, décidemment...

"Bonjour messieurs les guitaristes !" raille notre chanteur.

"Salut Ruki," murmuré-je, avec désespoir - désespoir que son cerveau réalise que tout le monde n'est pas aussi pervers que lui.

"'Lut Ruki," soupires-tu d'une voix à peine audible.

Je jette un oeil vers toi et souris. Tes yeux semblent fatigués, et apparemement, tu tiens à peine debout. Pourtant, tu étais le premier de nous deux à être réveillé... Mon regard est inquiêt, mais tu tentes de me rassurer avec un sourire fatigué et timide.

"Alors vous deux ? Racontez-nous votre nuit..." nous demande un Reita dont la perversité est au plus haut point.

"Y'a rien à raconter, Rei," réponds-je, cherchant à le faire taire.

"C'est pas la peine de mentir," intervient Ruki, "la chambre d'Aoi était vide, hier soir, on sait que vous étiez ensemble... Et puis vous descendez ensemble ce matin, c'est suspect, non ?"

Notre petit chanteur affiche un grand sourire triomphal, que je m'empresse de faire disparaître - en quelques mots.

"Oui, on était ensemble." Son sourire s'agrandit. "Mais on n'a absolument rien fait."

Et il nous regarde d'un air dépité. Tu me remercies d'un sourire; je n'ai pourtant fait qu'avouer la stricte vérité. Nous nous asseyons l'un à côté de l'autre, comme d'habitude. Nous commendons presque la même chose, comme d'habitude. Nous...

"Uruha," lance Kai, me sortant de mes pensées, "c'est aujourd'hui que tu as droit au changement de look, non ? Pour le prochain Neo Genesis..."

Je me fige aussitôt. Ah oui, c'est vrai. Aujourd'hui tout change. Aujourd'hui, je vais dire adieu à la longueur habituelle de mes cheveux et à mes vêtements de cuir noir. Quelque part ça me rassure de les troquer pour du blanc... Je suis tiré de ma rêverie par ton regard que je sens glisser sur moi.

"Notre Uruha avec des cheveux longs et ondulés..." murmures-tu pensivement. "Je suis impatient de voir ça !"

Tu me regardes droit dans les yeux avec un adorable sourire, je crois que je ne vais pas résister longtemps à te dire qui est réellement cette belle brune...

"Je vais devoir y aller, d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un m'accompagne ?"

Bien sûr, il y a un sous-entendu... J'espère que tu l'auras compris.

"Je viens avec toi," réponds-tu presque aussitôt.

Et nous nous levons, sous les ricanements de Ruki et Reita. Trèèèès drôle... Seul à seul, nous marchons jusqu'au studio. Mon corps entier tremble de t'avoir à mes côtés, alors que pourtant ce n'est pas la chaleur qui manque. Pour un premier mois d'été, c'est un sacré premier mois d'été... Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes pas en vacances ?

"On y est, souffles-tu, l'air presque triste.


	5. Uniquement pour moi

**Notre de l'auteur : **Eau Maille Gaude, j'ai jamais autant écrit en aussi peu de temps... Bon, eh bien allons styliser notre Ruwa-chan 8D

_**Chapitre 5 : Uniquement pour moi**_

Nous voilà arrivés. Je te fais entrer, et salue au passage ma maquilleuse et ma coiffeuse avec un sourire timide, et te suis jusqu'à la loge qui nous est assignés. Les stylistes sont déjà là, t'attendant avec un sourire qui m'inquiète, tellement il semble mauvais et presque pervers. On m'interdit de rester avec toi... Tant pis, j'attendrais dehors ta sortie... Je prends l'air, admirant le ciel d'été, profitant de la douce chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, et allume lentement une cigarette. J'aurais pu rester une éternité ici. Les simples rayons du soleil me font penser à toi; rester protégé par ton regard ne pouvait me déplaire. Un instant, je ferme les yeux, mais je suis rapidement interrompu.

"Aoi-san," fait la voix de ta styliste. "Uruha-san est prêt, et il aimerait avoir votre avis."

Tu veux mon avis sur ta tenue ? Voilà qui est étonnant. J'entre tout de même, suivant Yamada-san jusqu'à la loge. J'ouvre lentement la porte, calmant ma respiration et mon coeur, comme chaque fois que je te vois changer de style, car chaque fois je suis impressionné par ta beauté et je manque de faire une crise cardiaque. Sauf que cette fois, c'est encore pire que toutes les fois précendentes réunies.

"Oh my God..." soufflé-je, impressioné.

Tu te tiens là, debout, l'air presque perdu dans ces vêtements d'un style assez moyenâgeux, ta chemise blanche, si blanche, qui se termine sur tes mains délicates, ces chaînes que tu tiens dans tes mains, attachées à des bagues aux airs anciens qui ornent tes si beaux doigts, et ton visage, ton visage... Tes yeux cernés de noir, intensifiant terriblement ton regard, qui te donnent un air boudeur, presque aguicheur, tes lèvres roses éclaircies, ressemblant à deux bonbons que j'ai envie de goûter, et surtout tes cheveux... Ta coiffeuse, semble-t-il, t'a mit des rajouts, et désormais, tes magnifiques cheveux atteignent ton bassin. Ils ont été ondulés sur toute la longueur, te donnant un air féminin terriblement séduisant. Je crois fondre devant tant de beauté, mon coeur semble ne pas s'en remettre, et tout ce qui me vient à la bouche, c'est 'Oh my God...'

"Ça te plaît ?" me demandes-tu d'un air enjoué.

"Oh my God..." réponds-je tout simplement, les lèvres entrouvertes.

Je dois ressembler à un poisson, à force de te fixer comme ça, bouche bée. Je te vois t'approcher lentement de moi, mais n'amorce aucun geste. J'en suis incapable. Ta beauté me bloque, et ta main qui passe devant mes yeux est encore plus troublante.

"Aoi ! Youhou, t'es encore de notre monde ?"

Mes lèvres bougent, comme pour dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sort. Je suis abasourdi. Complètement.

"Aoi ?" reprends-tu d'une voix inquiète. "Tu n'aimes pas ?"

Comment peux-tu oser penser que je n'aime pas ton physique ?!? Mes yeux te parcourent encore et encore, avant que je ne réussisse à sortir le moindre son.

"Au contraire..." soufflé-je. "Bien au contraire, c'est... Magnifique..."

Tu ris doucement devant mon air admiratif. Rien que de voir tes cheveux bouger me trouble. Tout me trouble en toi, tellement cette tenue te rends magnifique. Si je n'écoutais que moi, je t'aurais déjà embrassé à pleine bouche; ma raison et tes mots d'hier soir m'en empêchent. Tu aimes quelqu'un. Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre... Finalement, tu ne pourras jamais m'aider à atteindre ma jolie blonde, si mince et si jolie, aux sourires craquants. D'ailleurs, tu es en train de sourire, et n'en es que plus irresistible. Mon coeur va finir par lâcher.

"Aoi-san, tout va bien ?" s'inquiète Yamada-san.

Si tout va bien ? Evidemment, pourquoi ? Je suis juste troublé par la plus belle créature de la planète.

"Aoi ? Aoi, réponds, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Absolument rien, Uruha, tes yeux m'envoûtent, c'est tout.

"Aoi !"

Plus rien. C'est le vide absolu en moi. Je ne pense plus à rien, je ne vois plus rien, je n'entends plus rien. C'est le vide total... Jusqu'à ce que je sente de l'air frais sur mon visage. Puis, peu à peu, j'ouvre les yeux, et réalise que ma peau est mouillée. Une douleur dans mon bas-ventre m'inquiète, et sous les couvertures, j'y distingue une bosse assez conséquente. Oh non, ne me dites pas que...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demandé-je.

"Tu transpirais," réponds ta voix.

Je me tourne vers l'endroit d'où elle provient, et vois ton visage, encadré de ces si beaux cheveux ondulés. Mes doigts les attrapent, et jouent avec, alors que la douleur dans mon bas-ventre empire.

"Tu avais l'air mal, tu traspirais comme un fou, et tu t'es évanoui," continues-tu, comme pour détourner ta propre attention de ma main qui joue toujours avec une mèche de tes cheveux.

Je transpirais comme un fou... J'ai ma réponse, c'est effectivement ce que je pensais, et c'est pas franchement glorieux... Je me suis évanoui de désir, rien qu'à le regarder. Maintenant que j'ai repris mon souffle, mieux vaudrait que je me débarasse d'un certain inconvénient, non ?

"J'vais aux toilettes," dis-je d'une voix lointaine en me relevant.

"Ça ira, ou...?" demandes-tu d'une voix que je ne te connais pas.

Intrigué, je me retourne vers toi. Tes yeux se sont froncés gentiment, et ton sourire a disparu, laissant place à tes jolies lèvres entrouvertes. Tu es vraiment trop beau, lorsque tu t'inquiètes... Et ça ne fait qu'augmenter mon mal-être.

"Ça ira, Uruha, je sais où sont les toilettes. Et puis, t'inquiètes pas, j'm'évanouirais pas une seconde fois, promis."

J'ai du te vexer un peu, mais malgré ta mine boudeuse, je vois que tu souries, une pointe de soulagement dans le regard. Et je souris à mon tour.


	6. A en faire froid dans le dos

**Note de l'auteur : **Comment va réagir notre Ruwa au vague problème d'Aoi ?

_**Chapitre 6 : A en faire froid dans le dos**_

Tu es parti si vite... Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre. C'est si laid pour que tu partes comme ça ? Quel dommage, j'espérais tant que ça te plairait... En attendant ton retour, je m'allonge sur le lit, sur lequel on t'a allongé quand tu t'es évanoui. Ton odeur y est encore, alors autant en profiter... Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-même, comme pour se concentrer sur ton odeur tellement agréable qui recouvre encore les draps. La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, et le corps qui l'a ouverte s'approche du mien. Je reste allongé, les yeux fermés, à profiter de ton odeur, et sens une main sur mes cheveux. La même main qui la caressait de ce même geste tendre, ce matin. Je ne bouge pas pendant un moment, comptant bien profiter de cet instant unique, puis j'ouvre lentement les yeux, découvrant sur ton visage un sublime sourire attendri. Tu la retire comme si quelque chose te brûlait, au moment où tu t'aperçois que je te regarde faire, mais tu ne perds pas ton sourire. Ma belle brune... On dirait que tu as pleuré.

"Ça va mieux, Aoi ?"

"Largement," réponds-tu doucement.

On croirait que tu crains ma réaction, c'est tellement adorable... Tu te rallonge sur le lit, à mes côtés, me faisant signe de me pousser.

"Allez, laisses-moi la place, c'est pour les malades, ce lit !"

"T'es pas malade, Aoi-chan."

"Je suis malade d'amour."

"Ça tombe bien, moi aussi..."

...Et nous éclatons de rire tous les deux. Deux guitaristes malades d'amour, qui font tant de choses presque simultanément, on croirait presque des jumeaux... Sauf que j'aimerais être largement plus que ça, pour toi...

"Tu crois qu'on arrivera à quelque chose, tous les deux ?" me demandes-tu après avoir repris ton sérieux.

"J'en sais rien, Aoi, j'en sais rien... Enfin, si t'es aussi adorable avec elle que tu l'es avec moi, tu devrais pas avoir trop de problèmes, moi..."

"Toi," m'interrompt-tu, "t'auras aucun problème... T'as une attitude qui plaît, chacun de tes gestes..."

Cette fois, c'est toi qui t'interromps tout seul, comme si tu allais dire quelque chose de trop. Réalisant ce que tu disais, je me relève, quelque peu surpris, et te regarde dans les yeux.

"Ah... Oublie, Uruha-chan. J'en viens à dire n'importe quoi..."

On croirait que tu essayes de te débattre d'un filet qui te retiendrait, et se resserrerait chaque fois que tu t'agites un peu plus.

"J'me tais," achèves-tu, laissant place à un silence pesant.

Dommage. J'aurais aimé que tu continues à me parler, moi... Je me rallonge à tes côtés, posant ma tête contre la tienne, respirant ton odeur qui m'apaise, rapprochant nos deux corps.

"Uruha..." murmures-tu finalement. "Ça te change, ce style... J'te reconnais presque pas..."

"Tu n'aimes pas ?"

"Bien sûr que si. Tu ressembles à un dieu, comme ça. Enfin, une déesse."

Encore une fois, nous rions. C'est vrai que je ressemble à une femme, dans une telle tenue. Ce que tu en penses me ravit. Une déesse, hein ? Et elle, cette femme que tu aimes tant, à quoi te fait-elle penser, dans ce cas ? J'aimerais tellement le savoir... Mais mon attention est détournée par tes doigts qui, encore une fois, se sont glissés dans mes cheveux pour jouer avec. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte que tes lèvres bougent ?

"Ma belle blonde..." murmure ta voix grave.

Tu rêvasses à elle, on dirait... Impossible de m'empêcher de sourire. Mes yeux se ferment, et tu te hisses sur tes coudes, te penchant au-dessus de moi.

"Uruha ?" finis-tu par demander.

"Oui ?" réponds-je, souriant à ta voix.

"On peut discuter ? Juste toi et moi..."

"C'est ce qu'on fait depuis dix minutes, Aoi-chan."

"Oui mais non. J'aimerais qu'on discute seul à seul, quelque part où personne pourrait nous déranger ou écouter aux portes..."

"Tu veux qu'on sorte ?" demandé-je en ouvrant les yeux, assis tout près de toi.

"Oui," réponds-tu doucement, un air presque coupable sur le visage. "S'il te plaît..."


	7. Avec moi, peut être

**Note de l'auteur : **Un seul mot pour ce chapitre : MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

Bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 7 : Avec moi, peut-être**_

"Pas de problèmes," réponds-tu doucement, et j'en suis soulagé.

Tu m'accompagnes dehors, et nous marchons un moment, discutons de choses et d'autres. J'essaye de ne pas trop te regarder, pas question de m'évanouir à nouveau. Pourtant, si j'ai voulu qu'on sorte, seuls, c'est pour...

"Aoi-chan, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, en réalité ?" me demandes-tu après t'être arrêté, et m'avoir arrêté à tes côtés.

Je te regarde dans les yeux sans trop comprendre : aurais-tu deviné ? J'espère que non, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que non ! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu te rapproches de moi comme ça ? Aussi lentement, aussi tristement ? J'ai peur, Uruha, tu sais. J'ai peur de ce que tu vais faire, et j'ai encore plus peur de ta réaction quand tu sauras qui j'aime en réalité... Mais je plante mon regard dans le tiens; pas question de faiblir, je te dirais la vérité. Je prends une grande inspiration, pose mes mains sur ton visage, et te regarde d'un air assuré.

"Uruha-chan, ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure..." Je déglutis péniblement, appréhendant ta réaction. "C'est qu'en te voyant comme ça, je t'ai trouvé tellement beau que..." Et voilà. Je baisse la tête, honteux de ce que je vais t'avouer. "Que je me suis évanoui de désir..."

Impossible de réprimer un sanglot, j'ai peur tu sais, j'ai terriblement peur...

"Aoi..." souffle ta voix douce. "Aoi, c'est vrai... ?"

Mon visage se relève vers le tiens. Que viens-tu de dire ? Non, du calme, j'ai sûrement du rêver.

"Oui," réponds-je tristement. "C'est la pure vérité, ma belle blonde."

Je m'étonne moi-même de mon audace. J'ai osé t'appeler 'belle blonde' en face... Tu vas m'en vouloir, de t'appeler comme ça. Et puis, qui me dit que tu ne me rejetteras pas ? Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que je ne vais pas te dégoûter ? Ton sourire, peut-être. Tes bras aussi, qui se glissent autour de mon corps. Tu tiens à ce point à ce que je refasse un malaise ? Ce n'est pas ton corps qui m'en empêchera, qui plus est, surtout lorsque je sens que tu es dans le même état que moi... A cause de mon corps ? Ton étreinte se resserre, resserrant en même temps mon pantalon qui désormais constitue un véritable supplice pour moi. Tes lèvres douces et pleines déposent sur mon front un délicat baiser, qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon trouble.

"J'en suis ravi, ma jolie brune," réponds-tu finalement.

Je relève la tête de surprise. Alors, cette 'jolie brune', cette personne au corps que tu décris tout le temps comme étant à en rêver, c'était... Moi ?! Que je sois maudit pour avoir été aussi aveugle... Maintenant, par ta faute, et aussi un peu par la mienne, je me met à pleurer, lentement.

"Baka," murmuré-je pour nous deux. "Baka... Baka, baka, baka !"

Mes poings martèlent faiblement ton torse si attirant. Mon visage est enfoui dans ton cou, le souillant de mes pleurs. Mais toi, tu restes là, à caresser tendrement mon dos, attendant patiamment que ma crise d'enfant ne passe.

"Shh, Aoi, calmes-toi..." murmures-tu. Tu me serres un peu plus fort contre toi avant de continuer : "Du calme, tout va bien, maintenant... J'admet qu'on a été cons sur ce coup-là, mais c'est réglé, mh ? Arrêtes de pleurer, tu vas me donner envie d'en faire autant..."

Mais les larmes abondent et je ne cesse que quelques minutes plus tard, quand ton corps qui entoure déjà le mien se rapproche encore un peu, nos deux coeurs battant désormais à la même vitesse.

"Uruha, par-"

J'allais te demander pardon, mais me voilà interrompu par une pluie torrentielle... Tu m'entraînes à l'abri, dans un immeuble abandonné, plus précisément dans une salle qui a du, il y a longtemps, être une chambre. Nous prenons tous les deux place sur le lit, effondrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Nos corps se rapprochent et nos soufflent s'unissent dans un baiser qui n'a pas de sens, mais qu'importe, il n'y a rien d'autre que de l'amour pur dans celui-ci. Je le brise un instant pour regarder ton visage sublimé par tes cheveux ondulés, posant ma main sur ta joue, et je dépose un baiser chaste sur tes lèvres.

"Uruha-chan... J'ai terriblement envie de toi."


	8. La chaleur de ton corps

**Note de l'auteur :** Et voici, et voilou... Eh oui, l'usine de jus de citron du forum tourne même la nuit, y'a presque à tous les coups au moins une personne pour en assurer le bon fonctionnement... A la vôtre !

Edit : Sachan m'a filé une chanson qui irait très bien avec ce chapitre... Voici voilou, à écouter absolument en lisant o

http://www.radioblogclub.fr/open/97300/alorsdaccord/Le20Roi20Soleil20-20Alors20d27accord

_**Chapitre 8 : La chaleur de ton corps**_

Tes mots et le regard enflammé qui les accompagne ne me permettent pas d'opposer une quelconque résistance, bien qu'il faudrait que je sois fou pour te refuser quoique ce soit... Ma main glisse sur ton visage, puis dans tes cheveux, et je t'attire vers moi pour capturer tes lèvres dans un nouveau baiser, cette fois plus passioné, plus contrôlé. Tu me laisses le dessus, roulant sur le dos, et je m'allonge sur toi, prenant appuis sur mes coudes, de peur de t'écraser. Alors que nos langues se livrent à une douce valse, tes douces mains, déjà, glissent le long de mon corps, en de douces et sensuelles caresses. Mes vêtements trop larges, tu t'en es déjà débarassé, et les chaînes qui ornaient mes doigts ont déjà rejoint le sol depuis un moment... Tes vêtements ne tardent pas à faire le même chemin, alors que l'orage gronde à l'extérieur, et qu'un éclair illumine ton visage encore trop pâle à mon goût. Tes doigts doux, experts et trop pressés se débarassent de ce qu'il restait sur mon corps. Mes lèvres capturent à nouveau les tiennes, appréciant le contact glacé de ton piercing, qui contraste avec la douce chaleur de tes lèvres si douces... Je n'ai pas le temps de penser plus que déjà tu renverses les rôles, me faisant rouler sur le dos pour reprendre le contrôle. C'est toi qui mène la danse, toi qui décides de briser notre baiser, préférant glisser tes lèvres le long de mon cou, ponctuant chacune de mes expirations d'un trop léger baiser. Tu t'arrêtes à son creux pour y laiser ta marque, signalant plus ou moins discrètement que je ne suis plus qu'à toi. Puis, tes lèvres plus douces que des pétales de roses reprennent leur chemin le long de mon torse, s'arrêtant un instant sur les boutons de chair qui les orne, les mordillant avec tendresse; et j'arque mon corps pour le rapproche encore de ta bouche.

"Aoi..." soufflé-je entre deux gémissement, alors que tu descends encore un peu plus bas, ta langue venant titiller mon nombril.

Ma respiration se fait plus forte et plus saccadée, alors que mon corps se cambre de plus en plus vers toi, demandant silencieusement à ce que tu ailles un peu plus vite. C'est en déposant un baiser juste en dessous de mon nombril que tu me réponds.

"C'est meilleur quand on prend son temps, non ?"

L'orage gronde à nouveau, illustrant ma frustration alors que je pouse un gémissement. Tu n'ajoutes rien et continues sur ta lancée, et un éclair apparaît alors que tu atteinds enfin mon entrejambe, engendrant chez moi un soupir de soulagement. Ta langue en parcoure toute la longueur, semble y goûter comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette. Délicieuses mais douloureuses caresses... Et au moment où je crois devenir fou sous tes coups de langue, tes lèvres se referment avec lenteur sur mon membre rendu douloureux par le désir, amorçant de très lents va-et-vient sur toute la longueur. Ta main caressant la mienne me somme de prendre mon temps pour venir; et je t'obéis; parce que c'est toi qui me le demande. Je prends une grande inspiration, calmant mon souffle, et me concentre sur tes gestes. Les accélérations se font lentes, mais petit à petit, mon corps se tend, s'arque pour que tu ailles plus loin dans tes caresses, et soudain tes gestes se font plus rapides, plus pressés. Une ultime tension, des millers d'étincelles colorées explosant derrière mes paupières, et je retombe lourdement sur le lit, bientôt recouvert de ton corps brûlant de désir.

"Ça t'a plu, mon Uruha ?" demandes-tu d'un air inquiêt.

J'entrouvre les yeux pour pouvoir te voir, et fais de mon mieux pour te sourire.

"Incroyablement," murmuré-je, déposant un furtif baiser sur tes lèvres.

Tu souries à ton tour, avant de glisser deux doigts jusqu'à mes lèvres. Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, je les captures, les suçant langoureusement sans détourner mon regard du tiens. Je prends mon temps, comme tu me l'as appris, je prends mon temps et plus je le fais, plus je sens ta virilité contre mon ventre gonfler et se durcir. Alors j'en profite, te lançant un regard aguicheur comme ceux que nous échangeons pendant les concerts. Sauf que celui-ci est terriblement sincère, mille fois plus que les autres. Dans un dernier coup de tonerre, bientôt rejoint d'un éclair, je passe un dernier coup de langue sur tes doigts et les libère avec un sourire confiant, pour te dire que je suis prêt. Peu à peu, tu insères tes doigts en moi. Un par un, avec lenteur et douceur, comme si tu avais peur de m'abîmer, de me faire mal. Je te fais un signe de tête pour couper court à ton hésitation. Je les sens bouger en moi, ces doigts, et c'est doux, et tellement bon, j'en oublie l'orage, la pluie, le groupe, tous nos problèmes. Tu bouges lentement, très lentement pour accélérer peu à peu, exactement comme tout à l'heure. C'est un véritable supplice et un délicieux cadeau que tu me fais... Mais plus vite que je ne l'imaginais, la vitesse et le plaisir se font tels que je bouge les hanches pour accélérer encore le mouvement, et c'est ce moment que tu choisis pour retirer tes doigts. Mes yeux se dirigent vers ton visage pâle orné de ce noir si intense, perdus, frustrés. Tes lèvres, alors, se posent délicatement sur les miennes, et alors que nous sommes enlacés, mes cuisses s'écartent naturellement au maximum pour toi, pour te laisser passer. Sans que le baiser ne soit brisé, je te sens rentrer en moi, lentement, très lentement. Par moment, je me sens grimacer de douleur, mais c'est tellement faible et insignifiant par rapport au plaisir que tu me procures, que j'en oublie bien vite la douleur. Plus assurés, cette fois, tes coups de hanches se font moins lents que tes autres caresses, et très vite, emporté par le désir, je suppose, tes mouvements accélèrent jusqu'à un rythme endiâblé, accompagnés de mes mouvements de hanches. Et je te vois, dans mes bras, atteindre l'extase. De mes yeux mi-clos, j'admire l'expression d'extase pure qui est apparue sur ton visage, tes cheveux désordonnés collés sur ton front, toi transpirant plus que jamais. Jamais, de ma vie, je n'avais vu si bel être que toi à cet instant... Toi qui te laisses mollement tomber à mes côtés, toi que j'embrasse tendrement avec toutes les forces qu'il me reste.


	9. Je te l'avais dit

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai encore quelques idées débiles en réserve...

Bon, beh voici la suite o

_**Chapitre 9 : Je te l'avais dit**_

Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de forces, mais je les mets toutes dans ce baiser. Que ne donnerais-je pour te revoir encore une fois dans cet état, pour te revoir aussi beau ? Tu te blottis faiblement contre moi, signalant l'état dans lequel je t'ai mis... Je te serre tendrement dans mes bras, de tout le peu de forces qu'il me reste. Nous sommes bien, là, mais un reste de raison me pousse à rouvrir les yeux pour m'empêcher de sombrer dans le sommeil.

"Mon Uruha ?" murmuré-je doucement, ayant presque peur de te réveiller.

Tu ouvres lentement ces deux merveilles que sont tes yeux, pour me sourire. Ta main rejoint doucement ma joue, la caressant avec tendresse et douceur. Tu entrouvres à peine les lèvres; serais-tu si fatigué que ça ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" finis-tu par demander, faisant naître un sourire sur mes lèvres.

"La pluie a cessé, mon Uruha, et je crois que les autres vont nous attendre... Et puis j'ai envie de te voir jouer de la guitare avec ton nouveau style..."

Tu me lances un sourire fatigué. Nous avons repris nos souffles, mais sommes toujours assez fatigués...

"Ne t'évanouis pas encore une fois, mh ?" réponds-tu tendrement.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, et nous décidons de nous rhabiller, rejoignant le reste du groupe qui attend toujours à l'hôtel. Avant d'y entrer, nos mains se lâchent, nos corps s'éloignent. Ne pas leur montrer. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Seulement, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de te rattrapper lorsque tu manques de t'effondrer sur le sol, emporté par la fatigue. Tu as sombré dans le sommeil, et je te ramène dans ta chambre, alors que les autres viennent nous rejoindre. Quelques secondes plus tard, tu es allongé dans ton lit, profondément endormi. J'ai réussi à éloigner quelques instant le reste du groupe pour rester un peu avec toi. Ça va me coûter quelques railleries de la part de Reita et Ruki, mais peu m'importe. Je suis avec toi, c'est tout ce qui compte... Je suis encore assis sur le lit, à te contempler, au moment où les autres reviennent.

"Il est beau, comme ça, notre Uruha," lance Reita en sifflant.

"Et plus que ça, pour Aoi, on dirait," rajoute Ruki, auquel je répond par un regard noir. "Tiens," siffle-t-il sur un ton mesquin et moqueur, "regardez-moi cet amoureux transit..."

"La ferme, Ruki," répliqué-je. "Quoique, toi et Reita êtes pas mals aussi."

Voilà ma vengeance accomplie avec un ton moqueur. Les deux blonds se regardent avec un air gêné. Aurais-je tapé dans le mille ? Pas le temps d'y réfléchir : tu te réveilles lentement, tes yeux s'ouvrant comme ceux d'un nouveau né.

"...Aoi...?" prononces-tu, à peine réveillé.

"Oui, c'est moi," murmuré-je calmement.

"Pourquoi les autres nous regardent comme ça ?"

Je réalise que lorsque tu ouvrais les yeux, j'ai posé ma main sur ta joue, et que ta voix prononçant mon nom a été terriblement douce. Un regard autour de moi me parmet de voir un Kai, un Reita et un Ruki dont les yeux sont rivés sur nous, bouche bée comme s'ils avaient vu un alien.

"Alors... C'est VRAI ?" demande finalement Ruki, qui a réussi à sortir de sa torpeur.

"Oui, c'est vrai," réponds-tu comme s'il s'agissait de la plus commune des évidences. "Pourquoi ?"

Lui et Reita nous fixent encore une fois, toujours avec cet air ahuri. Toi, Kai et moi éclatons de rire devant ces deux-là qui sont décidemment lents à la comprenette... Quoique, je les comprends, quelque part. Toi et moi avons été pareil, pendant si longtemps. Pendant cinq ans. Aveugles ? Peut-être. L'Amour rend aveugle, dit-on.

"Bha... On déconnait, nous... On imaginait pas que vous étiez vraiment ensemble..." bafouille un Reita un peu paumé.

"Nous non-plus," réponds-je. "Jusqu'à tout à l'heure."

Toi et moi éclatons de rire devant l'air de plus en plus béat des deux blonds, et je m'allonge à tes côtés, me réfugiant dans tes bras, riant encore de leur surprise.


	10. Nous Et eux ?

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon eh bien.. snif '( Voici la suite... Et fin ToT Eclatons-nous, Uruha fait des rêves zarbis XDD

_**Chapitre 10 : Nous... Et eux ?**_

Et me voilà à te serrer dans mes bras, devant le regard toujours ébahit de Reita et Ruki, qui finissent par retrouver un visage à peu près humain. Evidemment, quelques question se posent à notre sujet, les deux autres pervers sont bien contents d'avoir des potins à écouter. Je réponds à quelques-unes histoire d'avoir la paix, tout en évitant certains passages qui ne concernent que nous...

"Bon, laissons nos deux amoureux ensemble, hein ?" lance soudain Ruki, d'une voix quelque peu précipitée.

Reita acquiesce d'un signe de tête, et les deux sortent de la chambre. Nos yeux se rejoignent pour accorder un sourire complice, avant que nous éclations de rire, Kai sortant bientôt à son tour pour nous laisser seuls.

"Dis, mon Aoi," susurré-je près de ton oreille, alors que tu te glisses auprès de moi sous les couvertures, "qu'est-ce que tu en dis, de Reita et Ruki ?"

Ton corps se colle contre le mien, et je referme mes bras autour de lui, posant mon front contre le tiens, les yeux fermés pour mieux apprécier le contact de ta peau chaude et sucrée contre la mienne.

"J'en pense qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose, mon Uruha," réponds-tu lassivement, tes bras autour de ma taille.

"Donc tu penses la même chose que moi..."

Ma jambe enlace ta hanche pour te rapprocher encore de moi, et, contre ta peau, je finis par m'endormir à nouveau. Je rêve, je crois. De toi - forcément. De toi, de moi, du groupe. Et puis de guitares. De guitares cassées, précisemment. Cassées par des basses qui les attaquent dès qu'elle veulent rentrer dans une salle. Dans la salle, j'y aperçois (je suis une guitare) le manche d'une basse qui ne nous attaque pas, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai le temps de voir avant d'être assomé par une basse en bois colérique. Toi... Toi, tu es une guitare aussi, et tu es attaqué par un micro, parce que des micros sont là, aussi. Je me réveille à tes côtés, sans trop comprendre mon rêve, tout de même essouflé par ma bataille perdue contre les basses.

"Uruha ? Mon Uru-chan tu vas bien ?" demandes-tu, inquiêt.

Pour toute réponse, je me blottit un peu plus dans tes bras, pour me protéger d'une éventuelle attaque de basse.

"Aoi-chan... J'ai fait un rêve bizarre."

"Racontes-moi," murmure-tu tendrement, d'une voix qui me fait sourire.

Les mots viennent tous seuls, et je te raconte cet étrange rêve dont je ne comprends pas encore la signification - mais il y en a forcément une. Tu sembles réfléchir un instant - à quoi penses-tu, mon amour ? Je n'aurais pas la réponse maintenant, puisque Kai vient frapper à la porte.

"Aoi, Uruha, on dîne au resto, ce soir, grouillez-vous de vous préparer !"

"Ouiii cheeeeeef !" réponds-je, d'une voix endormie.

J'entends un rire de l'autre côté de la porte, puis les pas de notre leader se dirigent vers les chambre de Reita et Ruki. Tu te détaches lentement de moi, ton regard planté dans le mien; et finalement, tu te décides à te lever, déposant une dernière caresse sur ma joue.

"Je vais me changer dans ma chambre, mon amour. Je viens te chercher."

J'acquiesce en souriant, me levant à mon tour pour t'embrasser et te laisser partir un instant... Et puis j'ouvre ma valise, en sortant des vêtements blancs, comme ceux de ce matin (que j'ai oublié au studio, d'ailleurs), une chemise que je laisse négligemment tomber sur mon pantalon, les premiers et derniers boutons ouverts. J'écarte quelques mêches, puis attache mes cheveux en catogan, et me voilà prêt. C'est justement le moment que tu choisis pour entrer, déposant un baiser dans mon cou, et j'observe un instant dans le mirroir le contraste que nous offront : tu es mon parfait opposé, tes yeux, tes cheveux et ta tenue sont aussi sombres que les miens sont clairs. Les opposés s'attirent, dit-on; c'est la première fois que je vois ce proverbe aussi bien illustré...

"On descends ?" demandé-je, et tu acquiesce.

En bas, nous voyons un Kai énervé, qui tourne en rond en ruminant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Kai ?"

"Il se passe que RUKI et REITA se préparent depuis TROIS HEURES, ils devraient déjà être prêts à partir, non ?"

"Kai, ça fait seulement un quart d'heure que tu nous a dit de..."

"A vous deux, oui, parce qu'avant, vous dormiez... Mais eux, je leur ai dit il y a trois heures, et après être allé vous voir, j'ai frappé à leur porte, mais ces messieurs n'étaient toujours pas prêts..."

Je te regarde, pouffant de rire, et tu en fais de même. Après tout, peut-être qu'on avait raison ?

"On va aller les chercher, t'inquiètes," dis-je, t'entraînant vers la chambre de notre chanteur.

Là-bas, je frappe à la porte, mais celle-ci s'ouvre d'elle-même sous poing... Ruki est allongé sur Reita, qui lui est allongé sur le lit, et referme la chemise du bassiste, ponctuant chaque geste d'un baiser dans le cou de celui-ci... D'un coup, mon rêve devient TRES clair.

"Aoi et Uruha ?" s'étonne, gêné, Reita.

"Que...?!?" réagit Ruki.

Un sourire triomphal se dessine sur nos lèvres.

"Ben tiens ! Et ça fait longtemps ?"

_**Owari !**_


End file.
